The electronic cigarette, now mainly used in some developed countries in Europe and the United States, is primarily used to replace traditional cigarettes. With the continuous improvement of living standards in China, people are also constantly pursuing a higher quality of life, and gradually realize the serious harm of smoking; therefore, quitting smoking gradually becomes a common understanding. Therefore, alternatives such as the electronic cigarette are gradually welcomed by people.
Electronic cigarettes have the same look of cigarettes, and have a similar taste or even better taste than general cigarette tastes. Similar to cigarettes, with electronic cigarettes one can inhale the smoke and experience the taste and feeling. Electronic cigarettes are mainly used to give up smoking and to replace cigarettes. An electronic cigarette is a non-burning, alternative product that has some similar characteristics of regular cigarettes. It can be refreshing, and can provide smokers pleasure and satisfy their habits of many years. But it essentially differs from regular cigarettes, because an electronic cigarette does not burn, has no tar, and does not have the more than 460 kinds of chemical substances which cause respiratory and cardiovascular diseases produced by burning tobaccos, thereby removing the ordinary smoke carcinogens. Electronic cigarettes will not cause passive smoking hazards or environmental pollution.
An atomizer head and a battery rod are two major components of the electronic cigarette. Application No. CN201878765U of a Utility Model Patent discloses an atomizer head 300 (see FIG. 6), wherein the atomizing head 300 includes a main body 330, a suction nozzle seat 310, a heating device 311, a guide tube 322, and a liquid guiding rope 320, wherein one end of the suction nozzle seat 310 provides an atomizing chamber 313, wherein the other end of the suction nozzle seat has a vent hole 314 which communicates with the atomizing chamber 313, and wherein the heating device 311 is fixed in the atomizing chamber 313. One end of the guide tube 322 is inserted into a liquid storage cavity of a liquid storage cartridge (not shown) disposed over the atomizing head 300. The other end of the guide tube 322 connects with the atomizing chamber 313, wherein the heating device 311 is wound around the liquid guiding rope 320. Both ends of the liquid guiding rope 320 are introduced into the guide tube 322.
A connecting assembly of the atomizing head 300 is fixed to an end of a housing (not shown). The connecting assembly includes the main body 330, a contacting conductor 331 connected to the heating device 311 by conductors, and a contacting conductor base 332. The sidewall of the main body of the atomizer is provided with an inlet hole 333 for conducting air which communicates with a cavity. The contacting conductor base 332 is fixed on the other end of the main body of the atomizer exposed to the housing, wherein two contacting conductors 331 are fixed in the contacting conductor base 332, connecting to the power supply positive and negative electrodes, respectively.
The atomizing apparatus of the above-described structures can atomize the cigarette liquid, but also has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the cigarette liquid is stored in a liquid storage cartridge disposed over the atomizer head such that the cigarette liquid flows downward into the liquid guiding rope. The speeds of the vertical flow of cigarette liquid are not constant and it is difficult to control the flowing speeds to be constant. When the vertical flowing speeds of cigarette liquid are too slow and the heat device is heating at a regular rate, the amount of cigarette liquid contacting the heating device does not meet requirements for a normal amount of cigarette liquid to be sufficiently atomized. As a result, the smoke generated is tasted as a “dry taste” in the mouth of electronic cigarette user. This phenomenon is known as dry combustion and it negatively affects user's enjoyment of smoking of the electronic cigarette.
Secondly, since only one heating device 311 is provided in the atomizing head 300 and the range of voltage of the heating device 311 is limited, the heat generated per unit time by the atomizing head 300 is limited thereby and it is not easy to increase the volume of atomized cigarette liquid in the atomizing chamber.
There remains a need for an improved atomizer head assembly.